


and this is how it starts...

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [19]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Evak - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: "Yeah, but if I didn't wake you up now I wouldn't get a chance to properly celebrate your last day being a third year!" Even raised his eyes suggestively."We can do that this afternoon. Too tired now." Isak nuzzled into even's chest."Don't worry baby, today's about you. You won't have to do any of the work.""How about I go back to sleep and you jack off or something. Yup. That's what we're doing. Goodnight." Isak turned around to lay on his back. Falling back to sleep almost instantaneously, which was completely reasonable considering it was 4:45 and the sun hadn't even risen yet.AKA: It's Isak's last day of mandatory school. Isak and Even fuck a couple times in celebration.





	and this is how it starts...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my history class and had to keep covering it when the casual came over so that he wouldn't read it over my shoulder so yeah, enjoy.

"It's your last day baby. Gotta wake up my gorgeous third year." Even spoke into his boyfriend shoulder softly.

"Fuck off, I know it's not even 6.30 yet. The alarm hasn't gone off." Isak grumbled, turning to face his far-too-awake boyfriend.

"Yeah, but if I didn't wake you up now I wouldn't get a chance to properly celebrate your last day being a third year!" Even raised his eyes suggestively.

"We can do that this afternoon. Too tired now." Isak nuzzled into even's chest.

"Don't worry baby, today's about you. You won't have to do any of the work." 

"How about I go back to sleep and you jack off or something. Yup. That's what we're doing. Goodnight." Isak turned around to lay on his back. Falling back to sleep almost instantaneously, which was completely reasonable considering it was 4:45 and the sun hadn't even risen yet.

Even lay there watching Isak sleep for a few minutes. Not really thinking too much, Isak's words swimming around his head.

It wouldn't be that weird if he did jack off. It wasn't like he hadn't jacked off in their bed before. And it wasn't like he hadn't jacked off with Isak there too, but Isak always did it too, and was awake.

 _Fuck it_ Even decided, sliding one hand down into his boxers. The back of his hand could feel a wet spot in his boxers. Even had been hard since before he tried to wake Isak, and now he was just desperate for some form of release.

Even slid his hand rapidly over his cock, groaning while he pushed his boxers down with his other hand. He ran his fingers over his tip, spreading the precome that had gathered, using it as some form of lubricant.

If Isak was awake or wasn't there he would go into their drawer on the other side of the bed and get out their actual lube so he could get a couple fingers in him. For now he settled for just putting varying amounts of pressure on him rim. With every press of the pads of his fingers electricity shot down his legs. Even knew it wouldn't talk long for him to come. He knew how to work his body and get himself off fast. 

Even ran a finger in circles over his head, whining at the sensation of teasing himself. He fisted his dick again, pumping fast with a almost too tight grip. He was close now, his thighs tensing and groans falling from his lips uncontrollably. When his orgasm hit he was streaking up his stomach, moaning and pressing harder on his rim. His hand on his cock slowed down with his breathing. He lay there sweaty and breathless for a minute before reaching for the toilet paper next to him and cleaning himself up. Even pulled up his boxers and rolled over to go back to sleep. 

Isak rolled onto his side and smirked at himself. He hadn't meant to listen to all of that, it just happened. Quite frankly, it was the hottest thing he has ever heard and now he had to work extra hard to fall asleep with his dick begging for attention.

* * *

The next time either boys eyes open is when their alarm is blaring at 6.30. Isak wakes first, grumbling at his phone and turning off his phone. He turned to face Even poking at his cheek. 

"Hey baby, we actually have to get up this time. Come on." He teased, moving impossibly close to Even. 

"You know that we aren't going to get up if you keep trying to cuddle up to me. Then you'll be late." Even murmured in his adorable sleep voice. 

"I don't have to worry about the ten percent anymore thought, so maybe I should just say fuck it and stay here." 

"Nope. You're going today. It's your last day! You can't miss it." Even grins at Isak, sitting up. "Okay, how about I go make us some pancakes while you jump in the shower. Good idea?" 

"Uhh, no. If I'm showering you're coming with me. You owe me for earlier." Isak wasn't going to budge on this, and Even could tell. 

"What do I owe you for?" Even raised one of his eyebrows cheekily. 

"Firstly for waking me up at fucking four thirty in the fucking morning." Isak takes a second to glare at Even. "And secondly for being so fucking hot when getting yourself off." 

"What, I thought you were asleep when I did that?" Even questions. 

"Nope. You woke me up again. You're so loud. But its hot, so that's okay." Isak winked and jumped out of their bed, exposing Even to the cold. 

Even groaned a broken groan, laughing at Isak being demanding. He quickly got out of bed and followed behind, dropping his clothes as he went. He met Isak in their bathroom, the shower already running. Isak stepped back from testing the steam and quickly stripped himself. 

Even stepped into the shower, not waiting for Isak. He wet his hair, trying to keep the stream inside the shower and not all over the floor. Isak was soon standing against Even and shutting the door. Isak joined his hands behind Even's neck, beaming up at him. 

Even bent down to kiss Isak passionately. The kiss was sloppy and a little gross as their mouths kept filling with water as they moved their mouths against each others. 

Isak pushed his hips into Even's, his dick already growing hard as he had been waiting for this moment all morning. Even pushed Isak away from him slightly, turning him around. Even dropped to his knees behind Isak. Isak leaned his chest against the glass wall of their shower, pushing his ass back towards Even, shivering at the feeling of water trailing over his hole and down his dick.

Even pulled his ass cheeks apart more, running his thumbs lightly over his hole repetitively. Even pulled at his hole slightly, loving the sight. 

"Is this okay?" Even asks, not wanting to go any further without Isak's verbal consent. 

"Please, please. Yes Even, it's one hundred percent okay." Isak rambled. 

Even didn't hesitate to lean forward and lick a strip up from Isak's balls and over his hole. Even got quickly to work, running his tongue over his hole over and over applying different amounts of pressure. Even pointed his tongue, pushing inside slightly. Even pulled back to look at Isak, his hole was slightly swollen. Even thought he was gorgeous. He moved one of his hands off of Isak's asscheek, slowly pushing his forefinger into him only to the first knuckle. 

Isak moaned, pushing his hips back and pleading Even for more. Even pushed his finger in the rest of the way, thrusting it in and out, using his spit and the water from the shower as lube. He probably should go and get the bottle they have in the cabinet over the sink, but right now he was solely focused on making Isak feel good like this. 

Even leant back in circling his tongue around Isak's hole. Even twisted his finger, searching for the spot that would make Isak's legs tremble and his moans vibrate off the tile. He found it quickly, rubbing the pad of his finger in small circles over it, being rewarded with a hand in his hair and a shout of his name from Isak. Even pulled his fingers back to slide another in when Isak stopped him. 

"No. Not without proper lube. Remember last time baby? It hurt too much." Isak said, moving away from Even. 

Even groaned but understood. He didn't get off his knees as he opened the door to their shower, leaning out and getting the lube out of the cupboard. He quickly got back into the shower fully, goosebumps covering his body from the sudden exposure to the cold air. He uncapped the bottle and poured lube over his fingers, carefully avoiding the stream of water, so it wouldn't wash away just yet. Even separated Isak's cheeks with his non-lube coated hand before pushing two fingers in slowly. Isak took him in and adjusted quickly, letting Even finger him with a gentle grace. 

"Even. 'M close. Stop, want you in me. Please" Isak begging, pulling Even's hair so he was moving up towards him. 

Even stood, pressing his chest against Isak's back. He leant his weight on him while he poured more lube into his hand and slicking up his dick. Isak pushed his ass back against Even, whining for him to hurry up. Even took hold of the bottom of his dick, sliding his head along Isak's crack, catching on his hole. 

Isak reached behind him taking hold of Even's dick for himself, pushing the tip into himself while also pushing his hips back to take more of Even in. Even took his hand off himself, pushing his hips forward until he was burried fully inside Isak. He paused to let Isak adjust. 

"Even I need you to move. I can't come from you just sitting inside me." Isak says trying to move his hips to get some sort of movement inside of him. 

Even pulled back before thrusting back in hard. Isak let out a groan, muttering thank you's and please's. Even starting thrusting with a decent rhythm, pulling out slowly and pushing bad in hard angling his hips to try find Isak's prostate. He knew he found it when Isak's needs started to buckle and his thighs were shaking. Even kept fucking into Isak at the same angle, moving faster trying to get them off quickly now so they could finish their shower and still have time to relax before Isak had to leave. 

Isak was whining Even's name, his hand going down to his dick and pumping hard in time to Even's thrusts. "I'm close. Don't stop baby. Fuck Even. Close." Isak stuttered out. 

Even grabbed onto Isak's hips, using his hold to thrust harder into Isak. Even could feel himself getting close, but he wanted Isak to come first so Even took Isak's cock in his hand after pushing away Isak's. He ran his finger in circles around the tip before stroking down, using the momentum from him fucking Isak to move his cock in his hand. 

"Even, fuck!" Isak's shout ended in a moan as he came, shooting onto the wall of the shower while Even was still trusting hard into him. 

Isak's muscles tightening around Even made electric sparks shoot through Even, he thrust a couple more time before he was filling Isak, leaning to rest his forehead on his shoulder. He slowly pulled out, pulling Isak's hips to be under the stream so he could clean him before they had to get out of the shower soon. 

* * *

Both boys were now dress and in their kitchen. Even was standing at the stove, cooking the last pancake before they could eat. Isak was sitting on the counter next to the stove, stealing bits of pancakes and complaining when he burnt his mouth pouting until Even would kiss him to make it better. 

"Come on baby." Even picked up the plate of pancakes, turning around to walk to their small kitchen table. 

Isak jumped off the table, going to their fridge and getting out their maple syrup, [something Even had bought on a splurge after a long shift. ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kshPCQ1--VEuyez32s5vIUQV62BdxoXWvWHkkF1fj0Y/edit?usp=sharing) He put it down on the table before sitting in his own seat. Isak didn't trust himself to pour the syrup as he'd use half the bottle on one pancake. Even however was better at moderation, and Isak wholeheartedly trusted Even to make this bottle of expensive ass syrup last a long time. 

Even cut the pancakes up so that when they were eating they could eat quickly together. Even fed Isak the first piece, giggling and kissing the syrup that missed his mouth off his face. Isak beamed at Even before using his own fork to get a piece of pancake, going to feed it to Even, but last second turning the fork to go into his own mouth. Even pulled a face of mock-offence. 

"Uh! I can't believe you would do that to me! The man of your life!" Even teased, getting his own bit of food. 

They ate quickly before Isak had to leave. Even walked him to the door and begged to be allowed to walk him to and from school on his last day. 

"Even I don't need you to pick me up. I can walk home on my own. Plus, you need to be here after work so you can rest before the pregame remember?" Isak protests.

"Yes, but when am I ever going to get the chance to walk you home from school again?" Even whines

"When I start uni next semester." Isak smiles before kissing Even and walking out the door. "Bye baby!" he yells walking down the corridor of their apartment building.

* * *

Even had finished work an hour and a half ago and had been sitting on the couch since he got home. Isak was due home in the next fifteen minutes and Even was excited for the afternoon with his boy. 

When Even heard Isak trying to unlock their stubborn door he stood up and grabbed the glass of wine he poured a little earlier for Isak and went to meet him at the door. 

Isak smiled, taking the glass from Even as he walked through the door. "Wow, what service!" He giggled, leaning to kiss Even. Even smiled at Isak, grabbing his free hand to lead him to their living room. He sunk into their couch, the one from Even's old room. Isak didn't hesitate before sitting next to his boyfriend, sipping on his wine. 

"How was your last day baby?" Even asked as Isak snuggled into his side. 

"Mm, okay. It was a little sad. Y'know, thinking that I'm not going to see the same people almost everyday next year. It's weird that the guys aren't going to be in my classes anymore. However it's good because they won't be fucking up my science grades by distracting me." Isak laughed. "I'm glad I get to do uni next semester so I can be doing things I want to not things I'm forced to." 

"I'm glad you're excited baby. And I'm glad it was okay and not too sad." Even kissed the top of Isak's head. "I missed you today." 

"Well isn't it good you don't have to miss me for three months now?" Isak smiled up at Even. 

Even smiled back before leaning in to kiss Isak softly. Isak instantly kissed back, forcing more heat into the kiss. Isak pulled back to place his glass on the coffee table. Isak pushed Even's shoulder back against the couch before climbing into his lap. 

"Wow baby, already?" Even raised his eyebrows.

"I've been waiting to fuck you since this morning." Isak responds without skipping a beat. 

"You want to fuck me? Sounds amazing baby. Can I ride you?" Even asks. Just the knowledge that Isak had been thinking about being inside him since that morning had his dick stirring in his pants. 

"Fuck. Please do Even." Isak stood from sitting on Even's lap, motioning for Even to stay where he was, before running into their room and grabbing the lube from their bedside table. 

Isak was back in Even's lap in no time at all. Isak was kissing down Even's neck, lightly sucking in places as he shoved up his shirt pulling it over his head. Isak kissed down his chest, quickly getting on his knees between Even's legs. 

"We'll have to be quick baby. The boys are coming over soon." Isak reminds Even. 

Even just nods while Isak starts pulling the waistband of his sweatpants down along with his boxers. Isak got his pants of quickly, and instantly wrapped his lips around his cock. Isak worked Even to full hardness with his mouth. While Isak was getting Even off with his mouth, he was getting his fingers ready to open Even up for him. 

Soon he had two fingers working inside Even, fingering him aiming for efficiency rather than pleasure. As soon as Even said he was ready Isak stood up removing his own pants and boxer. He took his fingers out of Even slowly and sitting down next to Even. Even climbed on top of Isak, thighs on either side of his hips. Even grabbed the lube that was laying next to his leg, quickly slicking up Isak's cock before sliding down it.

"Fuck baby, you take me so well. Always so pretty when I'm in you Even." Isak babbled on, taking a hold of Even's hips.

Even waiting until he knew it would be good if he moved, slowly rocking his hips in figure eights while he adjusted. As soon as he was ready he started bouncing on him. Even used Isak's shoulders as support while he lifted up and down. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Issy baby, you feel so good. 'm so full. Alway make me feel so good." Even was a moaning mess. It made Isak's heart flutter, he loved how much of a mess Even became when Isak was in him.

Isak tried to move his hips up to fuck into Even. Even leant forward, leaning his forehead on Isak's, changing the angle of his hips. His body tensed when he found his spot, trying to move faster to keep the pressure as much as he could without just sitting there. 

"Guys! Are you fucking kidding us? You knew we were fucking coming." The boys heard Jonas yelling. The boys pulled apart quickly, making eye contact with the three other boys in the room. 

"Why the fuck are you in our apartment!" Isak shouted back. 

"You weren't answering and I know where the spare key is so I unlocked it. I am going to forget where the key is kept because I never want to see that again." Jonas complained. "Fuck, we'll just come back later."

"And we'll bring a new couch. This one is getting burned." Mahdi added. There was an awkward silence after this.

"You know I wouldn't have picked Even as a bottom." Magnus chimed in so charmingly. Isak thought the silence was so much better. 

"I'm not always. Isak just has a great dick." Even grinned, winking at Magnus. 

"Ew, okay we are leaving now. Call me when it's safe." Jonas says, grabbing Magnus's arm dragging him away Mahdi following close behind. 

"So, want to continue from where we got to before we were interrupted?" Even suggests. 

"Ugh no, Magnus's face killed my boner." 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. I really wanted to write them as versatile in a fic, so both of them bottoming and both of them topping. If you'd like more of this please comment, especially if you have any ideas for me. Also the whole 'having to tag bottom!Even like it's a trigger warning' trope is fucking stupid and people need to stop pitting Isak as a constant bottom, sure headcannon that he enjoys bottoming more than Even that's fine, but don't only accept him as a bottom because he's smaller and apparently feminine (maybe a little but not as much as he's played off) anyways, if you want to talk about this, message my on my [tumblr](https://theyellowcurtains.tumblr.com)


End file.
